


Future Is Just An Illusion

by trappedinssb



Series: Anthony Edward Stark, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass SHIELD Agents, F/M, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedinssb/pseuds/trappedinssb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post IM3.</p>
<p>Without Tony Stark, the Avengers Initiative and SHIELD face new threats. During an attack, Director Fury is killed in action. The newly selected Director Tony Stark must lead the organization, protect the Earth, bring world peace, and make the future as bright as possible. Piece of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Is Just An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Fury dies. Tony becomes the new director. What more can I say?

It was bound to happen.

After his encounter with Extremis, Tony Stark went from a hero to a civilian. No suits, no arc reactor on his chest, no fighting to save Earth, which eventually led to not taking a part in Avengers Initiative. The team without its public face and financer was shaken. Tony still supported the team by letting them utilize the Tower, but often he avoided wherever he would encounter a possible discussion of his current position in the team. He mostly stayed in Malibu, focusing on the work as CEO of Stark Industries. He didn’t talk much to the teammates or agents that SHIELD sometimes sent, with no exception for Dr. Banner. Captain, counting on Tony and Bruce’s friendship, had sent Bruce to talk and coerce Tony to change his mind. Needless to say, it was a failure. Not just because Tony was stubborn about it, but also because Bruce understood why Tony wanted to get out of this world and go back to where he actually belonged. Bruce would have made the same choice, if his blood was full with gamma radiation. Tony Stark was not a God, Super-Soldier, green monster or an assasin. He was a relatively normal human being. He had no responsibility towards the country or the world to save people from possible threats. He was one of them. He destroyed the suits. There was no Iron Man. Not anymore.

The team lost a fair amount of offense tactics that involved Iron Man’s flight skills. As Tony announced that there will be no appearences from Iron Man, the public started to doubt whether the team was going through a discord. As a substitution, Fury recruited Spiderman and talked to few other mutant groups that showed favorable reception. But Tony Stark was Tony Stark - the Avengers Initiative’s face, along with Captain America. Unlike Steve, Tony showed the public what they wanted to see: the true identity, pieces of private lives, etc. To many people Avengers without Iron Man was unthinkable. Even a lot weaker.

Many terrorists were obviously included in this majority. There were not only alien attacks the Avengers had to deal with, but also regular protests and terrorisms near the Tower. SHIELD did their best to suppress these matters to make sure the team focuses on the imminent threats from outside Earth, but it wasn’t exactly working. The team knew what the situation was like -there wasn’t a way not to know- but couldn’t figure out what kind of actions they must take. Everytime this matter was discussed, it usually ended with Fury yelling at the team to work harder on what they are here to do: crush bad guys and bring world peace. Until one day, it didn’t. It ended with a call from Agent Coulson, voice shaken, telling that Director Fury was killed in action.

Fury was dead. It hit them like a sudden thunder. The one who had planned this team from scratch was dead. Agents, who were trained not to show their emotions, started to break down. Fury was the anchor. He found the organization and built it into one of the strongest agencies on Earth. He was the leader who spent his life to protect Earth from bigger threats. On top of every hierarchy of SHIELD existed Director Fury, but now the top of food chain was gone.

Assistant Director Hill, although injured badly, quickly went into the position of Acting Director. She managed to clear every kind of media interference and hid this under cover. The SHIELD went into a hibernation for the moment. At HQ, the Avengers and every senior agents were attending an emergency protocol meetings. They voted AD Hill to take place as the new Director, but Hill refused due to the aggravation of the wounds. Captain America, who had been listening quietly, opened his mouth.

“I recommend Mr. Stark as the new Director.”

The meeting room was suddenly filled will tense silence. Some stared at Steve disbelievingly, some considered the idea when Bruce agreed and elaborated.

“This incident took place mainly because we had lost trust from the publics. Gaining back Tony will be a benefit for media image and further development of SHIELD technology.”  
“I’m not sure if he’ll be fit for the job. This position must take every action with precise reason and logic, after immense amount of discussion. One wrong decision can endanger the world peace.”

Agent Hand argued. Everyone in this room knew Tony Stark well enough to define him as a volatile narcissist, not a prudent and logical leader.

“Howard Stark found SHIELD along with Director Fury.”

Agent Coulson gently reminded the room.

“Because Howard knew what was to come in the future.”

Steve murmured, almost to himself.

“People think SHIELD is an organizaion to protect the Earth from anomalies, but they’re wrong. SHIELD is where the future is predicted and prepared, even change it if necessary. The leader of SHIELD leads the future of Earth.”

Steve remembers the speech word by word. His first trip to Stark Expo with Bucky. Howard, in front of microphone, introducing what the future will look like. His first trip to Stark Expo after he woke up. Tony, quoting his father and telling the audience not to worry about future because Tony Stark is making it far better than anyone had ever imagined.

“There’s only one man on Earth who fits the job and that’s Stark.”

The room fell into an another silence. Hill sighed and nodded.

“Very well. I will talk to the Board that Stark is best fit for the position. That is, if he accepts the job.”

 

 

-tbc


End file.
